Someone Else
by AuntJackie
Summary: Dean and Seth had one night but one of them wants more. SLASH, Ambrose/Rollins


**A/N: So, I must say, in my opinion Seth and Dean are walking sexual tension and I love it. I started this one shot and it somehow got away from me and turned into a 4000 word thing. But, I hope you enjoy!**

Seth looked up as the door banged shut and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You reek. Can you please head into the shower already?"

Dean looked over at him, a wicked smile playing at his lips. "Gonna shower with me?"

"Too late, Ambrose. Look at me," Seth stood up and held his arms out. "I'm already dressed."

"Clothes are a funny thing, Seth," replied Dean, walking slowly over to where Seth stood. "As quickly as the go on, they can also come off."

Seth smiled and shook his head as Dean came closer. "Not mine,"

"Today," answered Dean quickly, his eyebrow raised. Seth's smile quickly vanished and he walked around the shorter man. "Hurry the hell up or you're losing your ride."

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh good Lord, stop being so fucking sensitive. It was a joke." He headed off to the bathroom, grabbing his gym bag as he went, the laughter still trailing him. Seth watched him go, the urge to get up and leave him still hard to resist.

Seth walked back over to the bench in front of his now vacant locker and lowered his body down. He couldn't get Dean's words out of his head…along with picturing what the man was doing in the shower. With a loud groan, Seth lowered his head to his hands, guilt and shame flowing through him. How could he be thinking of Dean? He had a man waiting for him at home; a man who he'd wanted since the first moment he'd laid eyes on him. Roman was the only man he'd ever wanted and he'd been lucky to have him for almost 2 years now! Roman, who needed him more than ever as he recovered from a very serious surgery, was the only man he should be thinking about. Seth knew this. However, it wouldn't stop the thoughts. It also wouldn't change what he'd done with Dean that made the man think it was OK to tease Seth the way he did.

"Hey, wake up,"

Seth's head snapped up and his eyes landed on Dean fully dressed in front of him. The smaller man looked pretty much the way he did when on screen; wet and tousled hair, torn jeans, wifebeater, black leather jacket and black motorcycle boots. The only difference was that the Dean before him smelled a hell of a lot better. Seth couldn't help but gulp inwardly and try to push away the feeling he got at the sight and smell of Dean.

"Finally. Let's get out of here. Rome's probably wondering why I haven't called him yet,"

Dean nodded, swinging the gym bag full of dirty clothes over his shoulder. "Just blame me. Tell him it took an extra hour to scrape the ketchup, mustard and other random hot dog condiments off me."

Seth smiled and shook his head. "Of all the things to use in a match, you had to pick that."

"When in Brooklyn," Dean smirked over at him before turning his gaze down the hall they walked. His smirk morphed into a smile and his steps sped up as a tall blonde made her way over.

Seth turned to see what made Dean's expression changed and groaned when he saw her. Renee; a woman he had no problem with until he found out Dean was dating her. Since then, he could barely be in the same building with her.

"Hey, handsome," she purred, opening her arms for Dean to step into. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand immediately traveling to her ass and slapping it. "Hey, gorgeous,"

Renee yelped softly before laughing and slapping Dean on the chest lightly. "Cut it out, Dean. Seth is standing right here,"

"And he knows how I am," replied Dean, lowering his face to hers. Renee smiled and kissed him softly but Dean pulled her tightly to him and kissed her harder, deepening the kiss. He swallowed her moan before pulling away at the sound of Seth clearing his throat. He looked over at the bigger man, who had annoyance written all over his face, and smiled.

"Sorry, bro. Can't help it when I get around this girl," He quickly slapped Renee's ass once more, ignoring her huff.

"Dean, you're such a beast,"

"Don't act like you don't like it," he interrupted quickly.

Renee rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that still remained on her face. "Are you heading to the hotel now?"

"Yeah, the old man is giving me a ride," replied Dean. He motioned over to Seth, whose look of annoyance deepened.

"Thanks,"

"Hey don't blame me for being younger than you. In actual age and in attitude," Dean winked over Renee, who giggled at the teasing between the men.

"I'm like 5 months older, asshole. I am in no way an old man. Now, I'm exhausted so can you two hurry the hell up?" asked Seth in exasperation.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Rollins, sir," answered Dean, saluting Seth with his free hand. Renee laughed loudly at the look on Seth's face before reaching for Dean's saluting hand. "Be nice to your friend, baby. Go on to the hotel and I'll see you there in a couple of hours."

"Why aren't you leaving now, too?"

"Broadcast team has to meet with Vince for about half an hour," answered Renee. "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you,"

Dean nodded and pushed a lock of Renee's hair behind her ear. She smiled lovingly at him and placed a kiss on his hand as it moved away. "Want me to wait for you?"

"No, I'll get a ride. We're all staying at the same hotel anyway and I know you must be tired. Besides, Seth looks like he could use some company. Why don't you boys spend some time together?" Renee looked over at Seth and winked. "But behave, understood?"

Seth frowned and nodded slowly, unsure of the meaning and tone behind her words.

Dean took Renee's face in his hands and turned it over. "Call me if you want me to come back to pick you up."

"Stop worrying about me," Renee leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Dean's lips, pulling away before the man could deepen it. "I'll see you back at the hotel eventually."

Dean nodded and let Renee out of his grasp. He watched as she moved the few steps over to Seth and pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry to have kept you so long, Seth. Tell Rome it was all my fault, OK," Renee smiled and pulled back from the hug, looking into Seth's eyes. "You take real good care of my boy, you hear?"

Seth slowly nodded and turned away. He watched as Dean pulled Renee in for one more kiss and heard their soft, whispered declarations of love. Deciding he couldn't take any more, he turned and walked away, heading for the parking lot and letting Dean follow when he wanted. He didn't have a long wait and thankfully was in the car and headed to his NYC hotel room and home for the night within minutes.

"Man, I am starved. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's those new protein bars I've been taking or maybe my ass is getting old but I'm so hungry all the time lately. Is that a sign of getting old? Like maybe my body is asking for more nutrients or something. Renee keeps giving me all these vitamins and crap. I swear our house looks like a Duane Reade…"

"Does she know what happened between us?"

Dean turned over at the sound of Seth's question interrupting his chatter. He frowned and shook his head. "What? Who? Know what?"

Seth let out an exasperated sigh. "Renee. Does she know what happened between us?"

Dean slowly smiled, leaning back in the seat. "I didn't think anything happened between us,"

"Will you fucking stop it, Dean? I need to know if Renee knows something and if she's gonna tell Roman!" Seth replied, his voice to the point of screaming. "It's bad enough my own guilt is driving me crazy. I don't want to have to think about her ass fucking me over, too."

"Hey, listen, Rollins. I don't give two shits about whatever emotional turmoil you're going through but you're gonna watch that fucking mouth of yours when talking about Renee, got it," replied Dean, his tone stern. "Don't concern yourself with what Renee knows or doesn't. As a matter of fact, don't concern yourself with Renee, period."

"Dean," replied Seth slowly. "I have no problem with Renee, you know that. I actually get along with her very well and think she's great for you. She just said a couple of things today, though and there was something in the way she said it…it made me think she knows and I just can't have Rome finding out, Dean. What we did was wrong and a huge mistake. I mean, I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Renee but would she like you cheating on her with another guy?"

"Renee knows who I am and we have a very open relationship," Dean looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "And I mean that in every way possible. She knows what happened between us and is fine with it because when it comes down to it you and I just had one night and fucked. She knows I love her and she's the one I go home to every night. She won't be telling Roman anything because there's nothing to tell; at least not on my side. If you want to tell Roman, go ahead but it better not be because you're feeling something, Seth, because there's nothing to feel, got it?"

Seth opened and shut his mouth, unable to find the words. He took a deep breath and said, "Dean, what happened between us was just a onetime thing. I don't expect anything else and I don't feel anything for you. The only thing I fear is Roman finding out."

"He's not going to. The only people who know won't be opening their mouths," Dean laid his head on the back of the seat. "Just relax, Seth. And you wonder why I call you an old man,"

Despite it all, Seth had to laugh. He glanced at the clock on the dash of the car and sighed. "I'm surprised Rome hasn't called me yet. I swear he has me on a timer."

"Old ball and chain a pain in the ass, huh," replied Dean, his eyes closed now.

"Aren't they all sometimes?" answered Seth, with a scoff.

"Not mine. I got a fucking peach," Dean let his eyes open, a smile on his face. "I don't ever feel the need to run away from her."

"Then what were you doing with me a few nights ago?"

The question left Seth's lips before he could stop it and the surprise on his face at asking it matched the surprise on Dean's face.

"I was indulging in a kink that Renee knows I indulge in. I wasn't running from problems in my relationship. That's what you were doing, Rollins," replied Dean, quickly regaining his composure.

Seth clenched his jaw so hard that it ached. The fury in Dean's statement threatened to overwhelm him but it was because the statement was rooted in truth. There was no way he would admit that to Dean, though.

"There are no problems in my relationship, asshole. The only problem I have is in self control. I gave in to my temptation and fucked you, that's it. There's nothing else behind that. I was horny and wanted a good fuck."

Dean looked over at him and laughed loudly. "Sure, man. Keep telling yourself that. I'll pretend to play along, for your sake,"

"What the hell…"

"You're miserable, Seth and you know it! This relationship you're in is boring you to hell. You thought Rome was the guy for you and turns out, he was but only for a few months. You're tired of him and you want someone, hell, something else but for some reason you're too chicken shit to tell him. You feel nailed down and it's driving you crazy because it's not who you are. Rome wants to settle down, make things official and get you to give up that bachelor pad you're holding onto but you're fighting him tooth and nail. You're not ready for it and you know it. You saw your chance for one night of something different and you took it with me. It should've been the night that proved to you that you don't belong with Rome but you're still ignoring the truth." Dean shook his head. "So, stop talking out of your ass and just drive this car."

Seth felt his face burning from the embarrassment Dean's words bought on. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel of the car and he drove the rest of the way in silence. He couldn't even look at Dean's face. The smirk was still there because he knew every word he had said was true. Seth knew one look and he would be done for.

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling at the sight of Renee's text.

_"Are you and Seth still together or were you a total ass to him so he could leave? I bet you I know…"_

Seth looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye and let the car door slam after grabbing his bag. He turned and headed for the door of the hotel, aware of Dean's footsteps after him. All he wanted was a bed to curl up on and forget.

"I am just trying to help him understand what he truly wants, babe," Dean looked up after typing his message to Renee and was just in time to see Seth disappear into the hotel lobby. He sighed and hurried his steps after him in an effort to not let Seth go to bed angry at him. It hadn't been his intention, anyway. He meant what he'd told Renee. Another vibration from his pocket made him stop, though.

_"Sweetheart, being an ass to him and throwing all his mistakes in his face won't accomplish that. Take it slow. Seth is a delicate soul and you know that. Just think of the craziness going on in his head right now. You completely tilted what he thought was his perfect world. It's so clear to see."_

Dean groaned at the logic behind Renee's words. He knew she was right.

"Damn you, woman."

_"Love you, darling. See you later. Don't wake me when you get in."_

Dean smiled as he slid the phone back in his pocket. How he ever got so lucky with a woman like Renee, he would never know. He quickly hurried after Seth and managed to catch up to him at the bank of elevators. "Seth, wait! We need to talk!"

"I'm not in the mood, Dean. You said enough in the car. I just want to sleep now."

"Seth, please. Look, I'm sorry I flipped out on you in the car; I'm an ass. I just want you to open your eyes and see what you're doing. Not only to yourself but to Rome, who you don't seem to think of ever."

Seth's eyes widened and he turned away from Dean, furious now. He stalked into the elevator doors as they opened and angrily pressed the button for his floor, ignoring Dean staring at him from his right.

"Seth, stop acting like a child. It's the truth, what I'm saying. Roman is invested in your relationship but you are not. You already cheated on him once with me and not for nothing but you seem to want to do it again. You're messing with his feelings, man. He's a good man and I hate that you're hurting him like this."

"But you didn't care that you hurt his feelings? You're one of his best friends and you fucked his boyfriend," replied Seth.

"I think your betrayal is just a tad worse, Seth," answered Dean with a roll of his eyes. "Are we actually gonna play this game, though?"

"Actually, no," Seth took a deep breath and turned towards Dean. "I don't want to play any games. I don't want to do anything but what we did the other night…"

This time it was Dean whose eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "What? No way! You're crazy and I will not be an enabler."

Seth smiled and moved towards Dean slowly, backing him into an elevator corner. "Come on, Dean. It was good and you know you want it again."

"I want you to figure out what you're going to do about Rome and I want to go to my hotel room and wait for my girl," replied Dean with a smirk. "Not you,"

Seth laughed as the elevator doors opened to his floor. "I will figure it out…tomorrow. For tonight, I promised Renee I would take care of you. So…"

Dean rolled his eyes but had to laugh. The logical part of his brain told him it was wrong of him to take Seth up on his offer when he was clearly just being used as a distraction. But the other part of his brain wanted nothing more than to take Seth's outstretched hand and run to his bedroom. The boy was talented in that department.

"Stop thinking about it and just do it, Dean. Please," whispered Seth. Dean heard the desperation in his voice and his body quickly reacted. He reached for Seth's hand and tugged him forward, pressing their lips together harshly. Seth felt him reach down and grope his crotch, caressing what he found. Seth relaxed, pinned between the Dean and the wall. "Dean," he whispered. "Not here,"

He pulled back, lust in his eyes, and this time it was he who tugged Dean. "Hotel room is just down the hall…"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Dean with a wink. He let Seth drag him down the hall, all the questions gone from his mind now. Hell, if Seth wanted to fuck up his life then so be it. He wasn't gonna miss his chance at getting another piece of him.

Once inside the bedroom Seth began to kiss Dean with growing intensity. His hands lifted Dean's shirt as his lips roamed over his face. He peeled the shirt away and gazed at the bared skin momentarily before bending to kiss the muscles. He bit down lightly on one nipple as he pushed the sweatpants from Dean's hips. Pushing Dean to lie flat, Seth turned his attention to the neglected nipple, gently pinching and tugging its already sensitized twin until both were hard and Dean groaned beneath him. Seth slid his hand down between Dean's legs, the sweatpants and underwear having slid to Dean's knees and presenting no barrier to Seth reaching his goal. Dean's shaft was slick with pre-cum and Seth reveled in the sweet moans of pleasure spilling from Dean's lips. Seth moved his oral assault from Dean's nipples, down the smooth chest and tight abs until his mouth hovered over Dean's hard, hot flesh. With one swift move, Seth engulfed the straining flesh to the root, inhaling Dean's scent. He cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze as he hummed and swallowed. As he predicted, the combination proved too much for Dean's control. With a scream of Seth's name, Dean erupted into his mouth. Seth kept his lips sealed around Dean and swallowed down all the man could produce. He licked and sucked gently until the organ was soft and spent before allowing it to slip from his mouth.

"God, I missed your taste," Seth smiled and kissed Dean's hip bone. Sitting up from the satiated man, Seth removed the sweatpants and slowly stripped. He stood naked allowing Dean's eyes to take their fill. "I missed you. I want you, Dean," he whispered before leaning forward and kissing Dean's lips.

Dean smiled and kissed Seth until they were breathless before flipping them over so he was on top. He rolled Seth onto his stomach and ran his hands over the smooth skin, spreading his legs wide and kneeling between them. He parted Seth's cheeks and gazed at his entrance before lowering his head and tasting the exposed flesh.

Seth moaned loudly, his face buried in a pillow. The touch of Dean's tongue to his most private place already had him trembling and near explosion. He began to lift his hips, pushing back trying to get the Dean's tongue deeper into his body. Dean felt the way Seth responded to the intimate caress and thrust his tongue inside the velvet channel again and again. However, Dean didn't want Seth to come until he was inside him. He urged Seth onto his back and then pushed his thick, muscular legs open.

"Do you any idea how vulnerable you are like this?" Dean asked. "Naked, open and willing for me to take. I could do anything I want to you." He covered his fingers with Seth's pre-cum and positioned them at his tight entrance, feeling the tremble coming from the man. Without warning, he shoved two fingers inside Seth, the older man yelping in surprise. Dean smirked down at him, his other hand moving to Seth's erection and beginning to stroke slowly.

"God, you're an asshole when you want to be," growled Seth.

Dean laughed but moved to suck at Seth's erection as he pressed three fingers inside his lover now. There was more resistance this time and Dean immediately stilled his fingers, concentrating on pleasuring Seth with his mouth. Eventually, Dean had the three fingers moving smoothly and brushing gently against Seth's prostrate. The older man moaned at the dual sensations, pushing down on the fingers impaling him and up into the warm wetness of Dean's mouth.

"Please, Dean," he begged. "Now. Take me now."

Dean groaned at the plea and demand from his lover. He coated his own straining flesh liberally with his own pre-cum before removing his fingers. He positioned his erection at Seth's glistening entrance and locked eyes with the man as he eased inside slowly, hesitating whenever a flicker of pain flitted across Seth's face. When he was fully inside against Seth's body, he groaned with pleasure. He kissed Seth and then began to thrust slowly and shallowly, keeping Seth's legs spread wide and hooked over his hips.

Seth moaned in pleasure. Being with Dean was nothing like being with Roman. The sensation of Dean moving within him thrilled him and he responded eagerly to the kisses from his lover. He was unable to stop a scream as Dean's solid flesh began to rub against his sweet spot. At Seth's scream, Dean increased the speed of his thrusts ensuring he hit the spot repeatedly. He reached between their bodies and growled his gratification at finding his mate's hard, needy flesh. He stroked the older man as he nipped and sucked at Seth's throat. His growl deepened as Seth moved to offer better access to his throat and Dean sucked as hard as he could without marking him. It was too much for Seth. The feel of Dean's teeth on his throat, Dean's hand on his flesh and the deep thrusts of Dean's cock all combined to overwhelm him and he screamed Dean's name as he came over his hand and their chests. As Dean felt the contractions around his shaft his control fractured. With just a few more erratic thrusts, his seed pulsed deep inside Seth's shaking body.

As their mutual climaxes ended, Seth reached up to kiss Dean. "Nice," he whispered.

Dean smiled as he lay beside Seth on the bed. He was dimly aware of Seth rubbing a shirt over his body to clean him up before he heard his soft voice again.

"That was great," panted Seth, his chest still heaving. "We need to do that again and soon."

Dean smiled but shook his head. "It was but we won't be doing anything again, Seth. This was it, kid." He turned over and rolled out of the bed, grabbing his discarded jeans as he went. He slid them on without looking at Seth's face because he knew the look he would see on it. "You need to stop using me as a distraction and I need to stop letting you. You're fucking around on Rome and so am I. I can't do that to him anymore. You may not care about him but I still do."

"I do care about Roman! That's not why I'm with you!" protested Seth loudly. "I have feelings for you, Dean and you know it. We're not just friends!"

Dean finally looked up and shook his head. "We are to me, kid. This is fun for me but I don't have feelings for you like I do for my girl. She's the one I want to go home to every night. I'm sorry, Seth but don't act like you don't know that; like I promised you something different." He shrugged. "Work things out with Rome. He'll never know about this, OK."

Seth sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll think about it." He looked over at Dean and smiled. "But for now, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Dean laughed softly and bent to place a final kiss on Seth's lips, pulling away when he felt him try to deepen it. "I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow, old man."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my little writing doodle!**


End file.
